I'll Never Forgive
by Lightning And Blossoms
Summary: Not suitable for children or teens below the age of 16 with possible strong but non-explicit adult themes, references to violence, and strong coarse language. It's when Johanna has woken up to a deed she's forced to do because of President Snow.


**I'll Never Forgive**; _One Shot;_

**_WARNING! WARNING! This story contains spoilers for Mockingjay. _**

**_WARNING! WARNING! It has been rated M (Not suitable for children or teens below the age of 16 with possible strong but non-explicit adult themes, references to violence, and strong coarse language.) because it has references to pretty much everything listed. Expect in this situation I'd get rid of the 'possible' in the rating descripton because they are definitely written. P.S. there are references to other things such as cheating, as well. _**

_"The victor for the 70th Hunger Games is Johanna Mason!"_

And then I woke up. Those ten words alone make a nightmare for me. Victor's are not winners- they're models in a horrific game in the mind of sadistic pricks like President Snow.

I motion to spin out of my bed when I roll onto a lump in the bed. I wander if I'm still dreaming. I don't want to have to deal with anything- I was happy just lying there, pretending I was asleep until... he smoothened my hair and face. My eyes opened and the room isn't so dark; it's probably still morning. Or evening.

I jump off the man, realising I'm in my undergarments. I try to rack my brain, to remember anything- anything, anything at all. Maybe this man drugged me and I can only remember certain things.

"Hey there Miss Jason, why are you looking so frazzled?"

I open my mouth to correct him; it's Miss Mason, but I have a weird feeling about the male and I don't even want him to know my last name, let alone me. "What-"

"Why don't you come back into bed, hon? It's only 5 in the morning... Jenna will be home in about two hours, it's okay."

It's like I'm slapped in the face, and all the drowsyness from sleep has vanished. I remember, but somehow I wished I didn't. The first emotion I felt was horror and shock. Then I felt anger and frustration; this cannot be happening. I don't understand how President Snow can literally say I've won; I got my life back... and then force me to sleep around the Captiol after threatening my family.

I don't understand how I'm still standing, and I haven't fainted yet because of shock and embarrassment. I feel too overwhelmed. This can't be happening. How many times have I done this? This is the third time. I know I'll never get used to this. I'll never forgive the gamemakers for making me feel relief that I've won the games and I'll be safe from then on. I'll never forgive Snow for threatening my family and forcing me to lose my viriginity again and again. And I'll never forgive the men I'm sleeping with, because do they even have diginity? Why do they feel the need to do this to me?

"Get back into bed, Jo!"

Jo? That's not my name, I think angrily. I suddenly feeling like dying into a black hole when I remember what this man has said to me; 'Jenna will be home in about two hours, it's okay...' The other two men I've slept with, they had been single. They had been younger as well; just about two years older than me. Unlike this man, who from memory, is more like a 25 year old.

"Je-Jenna? Who the hell is Jenna?" I see his silhouette turn as he gives me a weird stare. He opens his mouth but I cut him off, saying, "Is Jenna your wife? Did you cheat on your wife with me?"

The male sat up and continued to stare at me, making me even more frustrated until he said, "What the heck? No! I'm not married- I'm never ever going to get married; I don't believe in it."

"But then- Oh God. Your sister?"

The man slaps his face and yells, "Jesus Christ, kid! Jenna is NOT my sister! She's my girlfriend- you know what? Get out of my house. I'm not calling you again."

I gave the man no sympathy or diginity. I grabbed a random coat from the closet closest to me and walked out of the door, hearing his yelling behind me. He can talk to President Snow about me stealing his coat, I don't care.

**_Author's Note; Please review and let me know what you think! I'm really worried about this...  
P.S. I don't own anything... expect, you know, the plot line thing on this fanfiction... FAN-FICTION... :) -Lightning And Blossoms  
_**


End file.
